


Promises of Eternity

by violet_quill



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Apocalypse, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-23
Updated: 2010-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_quill/pseuds/violet_quill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the show didn't go on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises of Eternity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pocky_slash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocky_slash/gifts).



> Written in 2008 as a gift for pocky_slash; originally posted [here](http://violet-quill.livejournal.com/380621.html).
> 
> Inspired by one of The Magnetic Fields' 69 Love Songs.

The day after the end of the world looked much like the day before. Well, except for the nightingale in Berkeley Square, but neither Crowley nor Aziraphale saw it because they were having lunch at the Ritz.

"Don't you think it's kind of funny," Crowley remarked, "that none of them know how close they came to not being here today?"

Aziraphale watched as a man walked past them and pulled out a chair for his date at an adjacent table. "Probably fortunate. I don't think that most of them could handle that sort of knowledge."

"I wonder if it's easier or harder for the ones who don't believe in Heaven and Hell."

"Even the ones who believe don't _know_."

Crowley lifted an eyebrow. "How very cynical of you, angel."

Aziraphale looked embarrassed. "Really, my dear. I'm only being realistic."

"Oh no, I don't disagree. They make promises of forever, but they don't really know what forever is, not like we do."

"Forever seems like a lot longer when you've been around since the beginning of time."

"It's bound to be a lot longer, yeah?"

Aziraphale nodded and looked down at the cheese plate on their table. "Of course, even if there'd been a War and things were done down here, we'd still be around. Somewhere."

"Probably," Crowley admitted. "But you'd be Up There and I'd be Down There."

Aziraphale thought he saw a flash of steel out of the corner of his eye.

"There wouldn't really be much getting up for, would there?" Crowley lamented.

"An eternity without you," Aziraphale murmured.

Crowley blinked. "You don't think that would _really_ happen?"

"What if the lights didn't go on this morning?" Aziraphale sighed. "What if we'd woken up and the world were shrouded in darkness and the War were starting?"

Crowley looked thoughtful for a long moment. It as an odd look on him. "I'd find a way to be with you, angel."

"...really?"

"Something worth getting up for, right? Don't look so surprised."

"I'm not sure it's really something you can promise, though."

Crowley nodded to the couple at the table nearby. "Not like they can, either. One of them's bound to drop dead sometime, after all."

"Really, my dear."

"It's true. At least we know what eternity is when we say it."

"An eternity with you..."

"... beats an eternity without me."

Aziraphale sipped his glass of water, then reached over to Crowley's glass and turned it into wine. "The show must go on."


End file.
